Soul Mates?
by Ameki-Elisa
Summary: A very cute little MarcusxBlank drabble! So it's YAOI! Marcus is a bit down, because he believes Blank doesn't want their relationship anymore. Blank does have a problem involving their relationship, but not in that way!


**Soul Mates?**

**A very cute little MarcusxBlank drabble . I came up with the idea while eating a pizza at midnight. You hardly ever see fics with MxB coupling ... So I just had to write this one out! Hope you enjoy it! **

Marcus POV

Blank and I have been together for about ... eleven months I think. Of course, we already knew each other long before that. You see, we're not just lovers: we're also partners in crime, best friends, brothers, and above all: _soul mates_. I can't really find the right words to describe the relationship I have with Blank. We're just really, really close, that's it. In many different ways.

For example, I _never_ have to voice my thoughts or feelings. He understands them immediately, by the look on my face, or by my behaviour. The same goes for me: I can always tell exactly what Blank's thinking or feeling, even though he mostly keeps his emotions to himself. He once told me that I was the only person he trusted enough to open his heart for. I guess that was the day we became more than just friends.

Name it the way you want, I believe we just belong together. I really can't imagine a life without Blank. It's a thing I don't even want to think about! I'd probably die without him ... The day I stop loving Blank, is gonna be the day I close my eyes forever.

Well, that's the way _I_ see it.

Lately, I've been doubting Blank's feelings about this relationship.

Normal POV

'Is something wrong, darlin'?' Ruby leaned against the sink while sipping her coffee.

Marcus just sighed and rubbed his temples. He had dark circles under his eyes, due to the lack of sleep the last few nights. He smiled tiredly at the southern girl, and shook his head. 'Nothing, Ruby. It's just ... nothing.' In a way, he longed to tell Ruby about his suspicions, but he also feared the girl's response. What if they were right? What if he was the only one who didn't already know?

Ruby frowned. 'Yes there is.' She replied stubbornly. 'Don't try to hide it from me, Marcus. I can read ya like a book!' She placed one hand on her hip, and looked at him expectantly. Marcus averted his eyes. It was true: you just couldn't hide anything from Ruby: she'd find out one way or another. It was one of her special talents.

Marcus took in a deep breath. 'Have you noticed anything strange about Blank lately?' He asked quietly. Fearful eyes looked up at the girl. Ruby scratched her chin in thought. 'Do ya mean like, ya think he's cheating on ya or something?' She asked. Marcus bit his lip. That was another possibility he hadn't thought about. Just the mere thought of Blank loving someone else broke his heart. 'I dunno, he just...' Marcus sighed again and rested his head in his hands. 'He's acting strange.' Ruby frowned, but said nothing. She waited for him to continue.

'He's become ... absentminded. And more distant.' He explained. 'Sometimes he doesn't even want to look me in the eye. And we hardly ever _cuddle_ anymore ...' Both friends were silent for a moment, until Marcus spoke up in a thick voice, without meeting Ruby's worried face: 'Do you ... um ... do you think he ...' He swallowed with difficulty, trying to find the right words. 'Do you think he has another lover?'

Ruby shook her head immediately. 'He loves _you_ more than anything in the world.' She said sincerely. 'He told me so himself.' Marcus looked up with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. 'You should have some faith in him.' The girl continued. 'He's just going through a difficult time right now.' The little sparkle extinguished, and Marcus hung his head again. 'Then why doesn't he talk to _me_? Doesn't he trust me?' He knew he was sounding like a stupid, weepy schoolgirl, but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed that Blank didn't come to _him_ with his problems.' Ruby just smiled. 'Some things are just easier to discuss with friends.' She said. 'Give him some time, he'll come to you when he's ready.'

She'd just finished talking when the door opened with a small creak. Blank popped his head inside. 'Am I interrupting something?' He asked, looking slightly flushed. Ruby grinned and pushed herself away from the sink. 'Of course not! Come in, darlin'.' She beckoned Blank to come inside. 'I'll leave you two boys alone.' She said with a wink. As she passed Blank on her way out, she gave him a subtle thumbs up.

After Ruby had closed the door behind her, the two boys stood there, staring at each other. 'Hey.' Marcus said quietly. Blank smiled and shyly answered his greeting: 'Hey ...'

Then both were silent again, neither of them daring to look the other in the eye. Until Marcus couldn't take the tension anymore, and spoke up: 'Look, Blank, I ...' The redhead interrupted him: 'No, Marcus.' He took a seat on the opposite side of the table Marcus was sitting at. 'I have something to tell you.' Marcus looked at him in surprise for his sudden forwardness, but waited in silence to hear what his lover had to say. Blank nervously scratched the back of his head. 'Look, Marcus ...' He began. Marcus felt his heart pounding slightly. Blank cleared his throat and continued: 'I think we've both come to a point in our lives where we expect ... _more_ from a relationship.' He paused again. 'So, I think it's time for some changes.'

Marcus felt the last bit of his hope slipping away. _Fuck, he's gonna dump me ... _The fanged boy thought in despair. If he'd looked up, he would've seen Blank's cheeks blushing fiercely. 'Marcus, I, umm ...' Marcus struggled to hold back the tears that were pricking in his eyes. Blank desperately tried to cough up the words he'd repeated over and over again in his mind the days before. 'I think we should ... I mean, I ... I want to ...' He scratched the back of his head again in frustration. 'I, I'd really like to ...'

Just as Marcus began to wonder what the hell was so hard about saying _'I want to break up with you.'_, Blank decided to just throw out the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for way too long. He took a deep breath.

'Marcus ... I, I ... I wanna sleep with you!'

**Terribly OOC, I know! But these two are just so cute as a couple ... ****So what do you think? Should I write more?**


End file.
